toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuo-toa
Kuo-toa, sometimes known as trevallies, are one of the sentient species that are native to Trevallyland and Arrak. The binomial classification of sentient trevallies is Caranx sapiens. Arrakese kuo-toa are characterised by madness and an aversion to light, whilst Trevallyland kuo-toa share neither of these attributes. Etymology and definition History Habitat and population Kuo-toa prefer temperate aquatic or underground areas and do not like bright lights. Biology Anatomy and physiology Kuo-toa are roughly humanoid in appearance, but have numerous piscine attributes. They have heads very similar to trevally fish, have webbed feet, and are covered in scales. Kuo-toa have minor colour-changing abilities thanks to special chromatophore cells in their skin. For instance, when they are angry their skin will turn dark red, whilst when frightened, kuo-toa turn white. Kuo-toa eyes are normally silver-black with a yellow iris. The average kuo-toa stands at roughly 1.52 m (5 ft) tall and weighs around 72.6 kg (160 lbs). Kuo-toa emit pheromones that smell of rotting fish, and release oily skin secretions when attacked that make them slippery and hard to grapple or snare. Genetics Life cycle Diet Biological variation Psychology Sleep and dreaming Consciousness and thought Motivation and emotion Kuo-toa are known to be suspicious of others, including even their family members and members of their community. As a result, they are quick to report real or imagined transgressions to the authorities. They are also apt to betray others when they feel that it is in their best interests. Culture Language Kuo-toa speak Kuo-toan as their native language. Some kuo-toa also speak Undercommon and drow dialects of Elvish. Gender roles Kinship Ethnicity Material culture and technology Kuo-toa settlements are centred around two main structures; shrines and spawning pools. As religion is an extremely important part of kuo-toa life and society, shrines function as the centre of kuo-toa communities. Politically, shrines are also important as they are the meeting place for each settlements' Sunken Council, a group of nine clerics that rule their respective settlement and hold religious observances. From the council is chosen an archpriest, who is considered to be primus inter pares. Spawning pools serve a dual purpose as a safe area for young kuo-toa to be sheltered for their first year of life and as a leisure space for other kuo-toa. Kuo-toa who leave their home communities will often try to return once a week to meet with others in the spawning pool. Kuo-toa weaponry is mostly designed to capture rather than kill, with subdued beings often being taken back to kuo-toa settlements to be sacrificed to the goddess Blibdoolpoolp. Examples of such weapons include nets and pincer staffs (also known as mancatchers). Armour is not typically worn by kuo-toa warriors, who prefer to rely on their thick hides for protection, although shields treated with sticky goo to catch incoming weapons are used. Kuo-toa often wear jewellery, which is typically made from scavenged bones, shells, pearls, gems, and carapace fragments. Body culture Religion and spirituality Historically, kuo-toa worshiped the goddess Blibdoolpoolp, although some isolated tribes also venerated the demon lords Dagon and Demogorgon. All these deities are part of the pantheon of Arrakese folk religion. Religion traditionally played a major role in kuo-toa society, and the majority of kuo-toa states were autocratic theocracies. The worship of Blibdoolpoolp involved numerous sacrificies, with other sapient species often being used for these rituals. However, if kuo-toa religious leaders felt that their followers were not fervent enough in their beliefs, kuo-toa would also be used in these sacrifices. Due to a longstanding ancient agreement, kuo-toa do not sacrifice drow or their servants in their religious activities. The role of religion is also present in the traditional kuo-toa justice system, with trials and sentencing being overseen by community clerics and punishments being administered by religious enforcers known as whips. Philosophy and self-reflection Science and mathematics Art, music, and literature Category:Trevallyland Category:Arrak